Claire's Letter
by obi's girl
Summary: Too scared to openly admit her feelings to Peter, Claire decides to write him a letter instead…
1. Chapter 1

3

Title: Claire's Letter  
Author: **obisgirl**  
Characters: Paire  
Genre: Romance, Angst  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Tim Kring, NBC, etc own them. No profit is made from this fic.  
Notes: Part 1 of 2

Summary: Too scared to openly admit her feelings to Peter, Claire decides to write him a letter instead…

"Claire, are you here?" Peter called as he entered the apartment, dropping his coat on the couch and walking to the refrigerator. As he opened the door, he noticed a white envelope taped to the fridge addressed to him. "For Peter" was written on it, in her handwriting. It was with one of these pink gel pens Claire used for school and doodling. He thought it was cute and opened the refrigerator door, removing the envelope at the same time.

Peter opened his soda and sat down on the couch, staring back at the envelope. As he sat there, he remembered Claire and the way she'd been acting all week. Peter and Claire had been living together for about a year now but this past week, she'd really been acting really weird. Normally, she would be her bubbly self around him but lately, she seemed more closed and set him at a distance.

He asked her many times if everything was okay but she'd smile sweetly and say that she was just having a hard time at school. Peter knew that wasn't true because she was the smartest in her class. There was something else that was bothering her but he didn't know what it was until now, until this letter.

Peter slowly opened the envelope and removed its contents. Again, the stationary was typical Claire too. Light blue colored with small teddy bears decorating the corners with smiles on their faces. She used the same pink gel to write on the stationary. Peter sighed, admiring the thought and care she'd taken into preparing this letter. Obviously, whatever was on her mind was very important to her but he couldn't understand why she couldn't come out and say what was on her mind.

Peter took a sip of his drink as he started read.

_// Dear Peter,_

I know this may seem silly to write to you like this when we see each other almost every day and talk very often but this is different. Lately, you have noticed how distant I've become. You've asked me many times if everything was all right and I'd smile sweetly, saying everything was fine. It's not. 

The truth is, I've been in agony all week over this because we're so close…best friends but I have a confession to make to you Peter. You're not my best friend anymore. You've become something else to me Peter, something else even dearer.

To be honest, this past week isn't the first time I've felt this way about you. I've tried to push away my feelings and hide them but somehow, they always seem to resurface. I'd convinced myself that these feelings…they were nothing until I caught you with Simone at home a week ago. 

You didn't know I was there but I was, watching from my bedroom. I had my door slightly open, watching the two of you. The way you acted with her, I wished it were me sitting across from you and not her. It broke my heart and I quietly shut the door, put on my headphones and listened to my ipod, going over my homework. 

The next day after school, I dropped by Nikki's and relayed to her the events of the previous night. //

Peter cringed. Claire was there in the apartment when he was on his date with Simone. He thought she was staying late at school for a study group or to meet friends. Peter continued reading.

/_/I cried to her about the previous night and she recommended that I talk to you about my feelings. She said it was the only way my agony could end but then I realized if you didn't feel the same way, I would feel even worse. So I decided to write this letter instead. First, I thought it would be a safer solution and there would be no awkwardness between us. Secondly, it's easier for me this way to write to you on this subject. Thirdly, I won't sound like some babbling, blonde teen --- // _

Claire scratched out the following lines and Peter laughed.

/_/Like I said before Peter, you've become something else to me during this past year and I've been afraid to say something to you because you're my roommate. And if this backfires, I'm afraid of what will be become of us. But you deserve to know the truth, regardless of the consequences. //_

Peter stopped there. Did he really want to read on? Of course, part of him wanted to know why Claire had become so distant to him lately. Another part of him dreaded the coming answer. Peter decided to go with the first.

_//I love you, Peter. // _

Peter gulped. That was a lot more than he expected from Claire. A crush maybe but her saying that she loved him…that was a major surprise. 

_//Maybe I've always loved you, I don't know but I thought that you deserved to know the truth. Finally, I ask if you love me "you" being underlined then knock on my bedroom door. I'm already home, going over my homework and anxiously awaiting your reply._

Love,

Claire. //

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

4

Title: Claire's Letter  
Author: **obisgirl**  
Characters: Paire  
Genre: Romance, Angst  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Tim Kring, NBC, etc own them. No profit is made from this fic.  
Summary: Too scared to openly admit her feelings to Peter, Claire decides to write him a letter instead…

**Author's Notes:** Notes: Part 2 of 2

Peter reread the letter one more time and then glanced at Claire's door. He needed time to think about this. Deep down, he knew that Claire had changed and acted differently around him but he never really considered why. Now he knew. Peter stood up and started pacing, rereading the letter for the third time.

Had Claire been in love with him this whole time? Peter tried to remember when he first recognized a change in her but couldn't recall any specific moment. Of course, if he asked Claire, she would know the answer. But he wasn't ready to confront her yet.

Suddenly, Peter wandered about his own feelings. His mind flashed back to that moment in the police station. He was relieved of course that his efforts saved the cheerleader and because of her power, a power he didn't know that she had — she ended up saving him too. Still parts of that meeting were hazy to him because of the coma he slipped into afterwards. But he did remember her saying to him before leaving with her father, "You're totally my hero." And knew that she meant it too.

He wished that she could have stayed a little longer and he knew that she wished the same thing too. But he was happy, very happy that he'd made an impact. Even if it were a small one.

Peter didn't love her then and he was sure at that time she probably didn't love him too. Her feelings were probably more like a crush. His mind flashed forward to Claire's 18th birthday. 

They were celebrating here in his apartment (they being Nikki, Micah, his brother, Isaac and Hiro). Claire was there of course and so was he. Nikki baked her favorite cake, chocolate and Claire sat at the table, party hat and blushing profusely as everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to her.

Peter remembered standing across from her and watching as Claire waited to blow out the candles. He didn't sing but hummed to the tune instead, intently watching her. After the song finished, Claire closed her eyes, smiling as she thought about her wish and then re-opened them, blowing out all the candles.

Claire sliced one piece of the cake and then let Nikki take care of the rest. She laughed, licking her fingers, enjoying the taste of the chocolate icing. And then her gaze rested on Peter. As she stared at him, he mouthed to her "Happy Birthday." Claire smiled and turned away as Nikki handed her a plate of chocolate cake.

Earlier that day, Nikki and Micah came over to help with the decorations. She'd already baked the cake, and set it in the refrigerator so it wouldn't melt. Hiro had stopped by earlier too and offered some decorations, some old Japanese decorations that his mom used to put up. Peter wasn't sure about them but happily accepted and thanked his friend.

"When's Claire getting off from school?" Nikki asked as she strung up some of the party décor. Micah casually looked up from where he was, sitting at the kitchen table, fixing up more decorations.

Peter shrugged and looked at his watch. "We still have five hours," he said and continued to fix the decorations.

Nikki smiled, "She's turning 18 Peter," she said thoughtfully, "I hadn't even realized that it had been a year since we all found each other."

"She's still Claire," Peter mused, "One year doesn't too much of a difference."

Nikki's mouth hung open, staring blankly at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Claire had been living with him for a year and he hadn't even noticed how she was acting around him? Boy, he really was blind! Nikki closed her mouth and continued to string up the decorations. "You know what Peter? You're right. One year doesn't make a difference at all. Eighteen is just a number, a one year difference than seventeen."

Peter stopped what he was doing and looked seriously at Nikki. "What are you trying to say, Nikki?" he wandered.

"Nothing," she said coolly, "Except that our girl is an adult woman now and not stuck being one of the youngest in our little group," Nikki looked over at Micah and smiled. "So yeah, I don't think Claire would treat this day as any random day."

Peter didn't say anything after that and Nikki remained silent too. It didn't hit him what Nikki said until later. 

He hadn't really thought much about that day. It was special of course because it was Claire's birthday and the first day of the rest of her adult life. Sadly, Peter tried to ignore the fact that Claire wasn't seventeen anymore. He continued to treat her as he always had as his roommate and best friend.

Peter didn't know then that Claire had secretly confided in Nikki the day before that she was in love with Peter, and wanted to wait until after the party to tell him. But something came up with one of Isaac's paintings and they had to get to work on it right away. He didn't know how Claire felt then and the longer he didn't know, the more Peter ignored his own feelings for her. His actions must have frustrated her to the point that she felt that he needed to write this letter.

Peter didn't blame her because he was the one who was the big idiot for not seeing all along what he'd known for a year. He looked down at the letter and then placed in its back in its envelope. No more hiding, he declared to himself and walked to Claire's door. He hesitated a moment and then knocked.

Claire opened the door, staring back into his eyes. She wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Actually Claire realized that her letter pretty much said everything she wanted to say to Peter. Peter didn't know what to say either so he stepped forward, bent down and kissed Claire.

When he pulled away, Claire breathed slowly, touching her forehead to his. She couldn't believe that her letter actually affected him. Claire would have to thank Nikki later for her advice. Peter took her hands and led her to the bed, sitting her down. Finally, Claire was able to form coherent words.

"I'm sorry, Peter," she whispered, "I'm sorry I kept this from you. I was afraid…"

"I was too," he admitted, "For being such a big idiot for not seeing what's been right in front of me this whole time." Peter ran his hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Claire. I mean it. We missed so much time together because of my stubbornness," Peter said.

Claire removed her school stuff from the bed and put it away, setting it on the dresser. "It's all right, Peter," she said quietly.

"I honestly don't know why you never yelled at me or slapped me…" he went on.

Claire smiled back at him, leaning on the dresser. "Oh believe me, there were countless times that I wanted to do both," she admitted, "but I decided to wait,"

Peter studied her carefully. If Claire were any other girl, she wouldn't have been so patient with him. But Claire was definitely not like any other girl he'd known. "Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I had good counsel. Nikki advised me to wait regardless of how many times I pleaded with her," she said and looked at Peter thoughtfully, "But now that I think about it I think she did that more for my benefit than yours." Claire came over to him. "But I am grateful that I listened to her." She sat down again beside him and kissed him.

Peter wanted to apologize again but Claire wouldn't let him. It didn't matter anyway and made a mental note to himself to personally thank Nikki for her help.

The End


End file.
